Kissing Booth
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: What would it be like, to work at a summer festival and kiss a variety of beyblade guys? All for the good cause of charity! Contains OCX[Insert Beyblader]. OC'S belong to the users who request. I am willing to accept a variety of OC's for each beyblader. (Metal Fight Beyblade Series).
1. ZeoxOC

**The Summer Festival. The Kissing Booth;****  
****Zeo Abyss – Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**A confident grin appeared on the beybladers dry lips as he dug his hands into his jean pockets. He'd just finished the world tournament that just gone and now he was embracing the left of his summer holidays before returning back to school. The team Dungeon member glanced his blue eyes over to the kissing booth stand and nudged his teammates. "They got a pretty girl this year huh?" He commented in a confident tone, quite excited to take part in this opportunity.**

Masamune slapped his forehead as the blonde pulled out his ticket from his pocket and fiddled with it. "Urgh, go snog her and hurry up. I want to go and to the beyblade store to purchase a new bey top." He stated and closed his eyes when he registered the sound of Zeo walk up to the stand to greet the girl.

Sitting on the stool sipping her bottle of fresh spring water, Rachel watched the broad figure sit down in a casual manner. Yet she couldn't help but notice the confidence that was flaring from his eyes. "Can I have your ticket please." She asked and shifted her eyes from his face, to his hands. She did her best to hide the nervousness that was dwelling inside the pit of her stomach. Of course the blonde was a huge fan of the beyblader, but to see him in person, was just pure hot. She took a mental note of most of the features about him; his fragrance, his clothing brands and the way he smiled with those innocent eyes. Everything about him was so seductive.

"Sure. Here." Zeo handed over his ticket in to her hands, but refused to let go of her soft touch just yet. He really wanted to know how this girl felt about this situation, before just diving in for a snog he's paying for. "You ready for this?" He asked, noticing the blush appearing on her soft pale cheeks.

"Of course I am." The petite girl smiled before anxiously leaning forward to pout her cherry red lips.

"I hope so, because I have never done this before and its my first time." The professional beyblader wearing a red buffed jacket whispered in a low tone, really opening up his confession to the blonde female and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. "So, I'm sorry if I'm rubbish."

A faint giggle escaped Rachel's lips and her breath brushed against his facial skin. "Wow, I never expected you to say that. That's really cute." She spoke in a more confident manner now because she was now convinced at this point she had the upper hand in this awkward moment. The fan kissing the idol – It sounded like a once in a lifetime dream.

"Cute? Pft." He blushed faintly and took a deep breath. "I suppose I better, you know. Lean forward to kiss you too."

"Yea." Rachel agreed and felt her stomach wrench when she leaned forward in time with him.

Their lips met and the emotions in the environment began to hit a climax, as Rachel finally held her hand within his to comfort him. Goose bumps at this point were flaring up his back and along his arms when he shifted his head in the rhythm of the shy and beginners kiss.

After a few minutes, the pair then pulled away for a breath of fresh air. But the kissing booth girl only felt herself to burst out laughing again, when she watched Zeo's facial expression when they parted. His blue pupils had narrowed and a slight confused smile glued to his now cherry red lips.

"Thanks." He spoke and then gazed his head down to their hands that were linked. "I might just have to go to the back of the queue again."

"I would like that." Rachel smiled as she watched him stand up from the stool, forcing her to release his soft touch. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about kissing if you came back."

"I bet you could." Zeo then paused to hear the sound of the next person in line walk up onto the platform. "See you around."

_ He really wasn't that bad of a kisser_ - Rachel concluded to herself with a blush still stained to her pale cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** If you would like to make a request, please message me or comment in a review in this creation :). I will happily send you a form (please don't send me an OC unless I have gave you the form). Thanks for your time on reading this and let me know what you think! I am so nervous! **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. TsubasaXOC - MarchellV

**Kissing Booth -  
TsubasaxOC: Requested By MarchellV.**

Double checking the scent of her caramel coloured lipstick, the brunette was convinced this secret weapon would really draw in her secret crush; that was standing at the front of the queue at this moment in time. Slowly bending down to grab hold of her handbag and pull out her make-up essentials; Kalia then glanced her nervous hazel eyes at her reflection in the hand held mirror within the palm of her artistic hands.

This was her moment and it couldn't get any more stomach wrenching. She softly applied the glittery caramel lipgloss onto her lips and took a deep breath. "Next please." The Sapphira bitbeast owner called out and placed everything away back into the hang bag on the stand floor.

Hearing the sound of the tanned males footsteps approach closer towards where she was sitting, the kissing booth volunteer cracked a weak smile at the long silver haired beyblader who sat opposite her on the stool. "Long time no see huh?" Kalia spoke softly and fiddled with her jean skirt anxiously.

Tsubasa looked the tanned young girl up and down curiously, before a smile crept up onto his dry lips. "It has been a long time I guess. But you look well." He replied and felt his piercing eyes fall down to her hungry looking lips. _It was an unusual colour_ – The beyblader registered to himself.

A slight blush crept up onto her cheeks. "I look well? Tsubasa you have got so much taller since I last saw you." _And broader, yet handsomer _– Kalia was dying to add as her muscles went weak.

The smile on his lips had grown a little warmer at this point as Tsubasa leaned forward to hand the old friend his ticket for a snog. But the closer he leaned, his soft breath tickled against her moist lips to make her crave his touch even more. "To think we used to be beyblade rivals back in the day and now look at us. About to kiss…" He sighed heavily, looking like he was trying to keep his cool.

"All for the good cause of charity don't forget though." The thin girl interrupted and leaned closer to accept the ticket from him. Kalia was enjoying the tension in the atmosphere between them. It was a good sign to see he was nervous just by the look in his eyes. "But anyways, shall we do this? Like you know, get it over with?"

"Why rush?" And he didn't want to rush. Tsubasa wanted to make the most of this moment, especially when it was going to be an awkward situation between them. "Its only going to ruin everything."

Kalia then laughed in an uneasy manner despite that she did agree with him. "Okay fine. Lets just take it slow and enjoy it then." She replied in a low tone before placing her hand softly onto his leg to keep her balance as Kalia leaned back towards him.

"Yea, exactly." The Eagle bitbeast owner gasped when the pair then made eye contact. Unsure if it was the summer heat that was flaring up his cheeks or the blushing – Tsubasa then placed his hand over hers and pouted his lips. But just before he closed his eyelids, the beyblader watched her lean closer too.

Their lips then met and suddenly the whole world around them began to disappear.

Caressing his hand as her lips began to shift to the rhythm of his, the brunette felt the beyblader smile briefly. It made the moment just seem like a scene out of a movie – Faultless and so romantic. Tsubasa felt his skin wrench against his muscles when his lips glided with the help from her silky lipgloss. It really gave him the confidence to feel confidence in the arousing kiss.

But like all good things – They had to come to an end.

Kalia shifted her hand from his on his leg and placed it onto his toned and tensed chest, to gently push herself away from the kiss. She then opened her eyes and watched them once again lock into Tsubasa's. They both looked flattered and worn out from the lack of air between them. But after a minute or so, the brunette burst out laughing from nerves.

"That was too good to say we are just friends." She spoke, really not believing this was happening. "Tsubasa.."

He then chuckled briefly under his breath and glanced his eyes down to Kalia's artistic hand on his chest. "I am not going to deny that either. I'm just relieved you admitted it first." The Eagle holder then softly gripped hold of her hand, to gently place it back into her lap. "We should definitely meet up sometime Kalia. I have missed you when I see something that reminds me of you. Like going to an art gallery."

"How about right now? The next volunteer is here." The brunette winked and nudged her head into the direction where the next kissing booth girl was standing in the crowd. "We could grab a coffee and mayble have a beyblade match."

"Sounds like a plan." Tsubasa winked back with the blush on his cheeks burning more vibrantly.

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the great response in the first chapter! It really had blown me away with the reaction and too be honest, I never really expected it. I am flooded with requests! I am still a little unsure about how this should work yet, I may do one guy per OC because I am still new with the anime. But just one little note from though: If you demand anything from me – Expect nothing. Please have the patience's and wait like everyone else.


	3. KyoyaxOC - SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon

**The Kissing Booth.  
KyoyaxOC: Requested By SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon**

Adjusting the knot at the bottom of her plaid light blue blouse, the dark haired girl (with electric blue tips) had just changed shift from the previous girl who was attending the kissing booth stand. It really was busy this year and for once, full of new famous faces that many people recognised.

Taking a deep breath to keep her cool in place, Aki gazed her soft grey eyes around the scene once more to notice her eyes stop dead on the person who was at the front of the queue. Kyoya Tategami. Suddenly her skin wrenched against her muscles and her stomach did a faint summersault – Everyone was shocked at his presence here, and so was the girl herself. He looked so laid back for once.

Nodding off the fact her rival and old friend was next, the fair skinned female leant down to pick up her secret weapon out her bag she'd brought – Peached lipgloss with a hint of orange. It looked so naturally and really brought out the colour of her innocent eyes. Yet after the slight adjustment, Aki called out. "Who's next then?" In a confident tone and released her sealed lipgloss out her fingerless gloves to fall back into her bag beneath her on the ground.

Sensing the strong scent of his cologne brush up her nose as he walked past her to sit down, the green haired male parked his backside on the stool facing the mixed nationality girl (Egyptian, Greek and Japanese) to look at her like she was his pray. "I didn't expect to see you here Crimson. But lets get his over with." Kyoya stated in a strong tone and acknowledged the sweet scent of the lipgloss on her hungry looking lips. _They looked so tasty.._

"Nice to see you are interested in something different other than beyblade for once." Aki finally let her true colours show and felt a slight grin appear in the corners of her dolled up lips. "Yes, I'm ready when you are Kyoya."

Noticing she clearly wasn't like the other girls judging by her taste of clothing; white ripped jeans with paint splashes on and combat boots that rose up to her knees. She was a tomboy who always stood out from the girl crowd despite her calm attitude.

The lion bitbeast holder raised an eyebrow at his old beyblade companion and rolled his eyes. "You really know how to push my buttons sometimes. But I can play this game better than beyblade." When the champion spoke about game – He meant the little bitchfest between them. But though he'd never admit it or show it, the broad and strong beyblader loved every minute of it.

"Are you going to kiss me or not? Talk is cheap." Aki finally got to the bottom line of the situation and decided to remind him of why they were here. "But first, you need to give me your ticket."

Watching the girl hold out her black fingerless gloved hand to him, the lone-wolf huffed and did as she asked, handing the ticket out his hands. The summer cool breeze brushed against his warm cheeks when the pair felt their flesh touch each other._ Since when do I care about a girl? _– He thought to himself, finally pushing away his ambition for his career for a minute or two. If anything, he was trying to acknowledge that Kyoya didn't really have the time to chat up girls or bond with them.

"Lets get to it then." Kyoya then shifted his hand away quickly and sat up straight to prepare himself for this rare opportunity. But by the time he sealed his eyelids to let himself just flow with the moment, a pair of juicy lips had already crashed into his.

It seemed the kissing booth girl had overcome her nerves a lot quicker than he did. She'd already put aside the thought of her heart pounding forcefully against her chest and the anxiety that was building up. Aki was determined to show the beyblader that she wasn't just all talk too.

After a moment to register what just happened, the green haired male placed his hand onto her cheek to brush it soothingly as he went along with the rhythm of the daring kiss. It encouraged the fair skinned girl's cheeks to flare up with a deep red blush, which was visible for everyone to see.

But after a couple of minutes with a different twist in the atmosphere, the rival pulled away from the kiss and felt a slight smile glue to her smudged glossed lips. Aki opened her eyelids to reveal her glowing soft grey eyes. He looked so chuffed with himself for some reason, _why_?

"Are you okay?" The dark haired girl asked and slowly brushed her hand over his on her cheek. Aki then added in a calm tone. "You looked like you really enjoyed that."

"Maybe I did." Kyoya answered, still too stubborn to reveal any emotion as he then shifted his hand back to his lap. "Did you?"

"Of course." She giggled faintly for a brief second. "I hope you're going to the back of the queue again."

The champion beyblader then stood up from the stool and winked as he announced. "You wish Aki."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the read **_SisterOfTheCrimsonDragon_**:D I really enjoyed writing it and thank you so much for your patients_. Now for a quick complain_ – Next person to message me about the wait, will be moved to the back of the writing queue. Its important I put my life first: I have a boyfriend and an education to focus on. If you request something please wait patiently for your request and I will have it out as soon as I can. I have like over 10 requests for this and its really shocked me actually because I never expected the story to get such a big reaction. So thanks everyone – I owe you one. But for people who would like to join the queue, request away – Yet comment on this first in the reviews so I can message you the form. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX.**


	4. RyugaxOC SamanthaFernandes7

**The Kissing Booth;  
RyugaxOC. Requested By ****SamenthaFernandes7**  


Brushing the ends of her waist black hair, the female beyblader really began to take her time on dolling herself up before attending her attention to the boys in the queue. Catylia placed down her brush into her bag then leaned down to pick up her secret weapon for the event; a cherry red lipstick. It was so hot it would stain on the boys cheek whoever she kissed.

After finally adjusting the last areas of her clothing (tightening her knot at the bottom of her shirt to reveal her toned figure and brushing off her blue jean shorts) she finally turned her brown eyes to the queue behind her, to see who was first up.

That's when the confident girl felt her heart rise into her mouth. "Ryuga?" Catylia mumbled uncontrollably, not believing what she was seeing.

A smug grin rose upon the tanned male's lips. Her ex-boyfriend yet her rival, looked like he was going to enjoy every awkward minute of this situation. But the Indian girl refused to let this get the best of her cool; she smiled back in return and nodded to him; hinting for Ryuga to step up onto the stand.

Closing his eyelids as he parked his backside down on to the wooden stool, the silver haired beyblader with a red streak sat up straight like a king. "So. Long-time no see then. I can tell you haven't missed me much Catylia." Ryuga spoke, looking not at all affected by the tension between them.

A smile appeared upon the cheerful girls red lips. He never seemed to amuse her with his fearless personality. Despite that Ryuga was now a legendary beyblader in the making, Catylia saw nothing different in him – He was still the old boy she knew. The only difference was he was now a young man achieving his dream.

"I wouldn't say it like that Ryuga!" The black haired girl protested, starting to get into the rhythm of how things used to be between them. "I always watch you on the television and cheer you."

Trailing his caramel coloured eyes from her brown eyes to her moist and daring looking lips, the beyblader raised an eyebrow, feeling it brush past his gold Dragon head band. "I had a feeling you would. I think I spotted you in the stadium once now and then. It's clear by the look in your eyes that you self-destruct every time I win." Ryuga stated, sounding like he fed off her emotions to win the match.

_Who's loss was it though?_ Ryuga gave Catylia the strength and confidence to be who she was without a care. Loud and cheerful. It was now officially declared even between the two.

"Maybe I did. But things were complicated back then and I never wanted everything to end the way they did." She replied and reached out her hand to his to accept his ticket from his hands softly. "We never had time to see eachother. You were always out beyblade training and I had homework to do. We were just kids then anyways."

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed have you? Still so happy and loud." It was obvious the legendary beyblader was still a little bitter about what had happened in the past. Especially as they were rivals at one point, until he defeated her.

The dark haired female then ripped up the ticket before placing it into the bin next to her. "So are you when you're losing. So are you going to kiss me or what!?" She winked and chuckled at his dryness, not really taking it too much to heart. Catylia knew he was trying to keep his cool because he had a crowd around him.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly switched from being awkward to a little more confused. Ryuga blinked blankly and shrugged stubbornly with his cheeks flaring up with a violent burn. He knew she was right and taking this well, so for now, he dropped the past and learnt it wasn't going to bother her.

Slowly, he watched the girl pout her delicious looking lips and lean closer towards him.

Catylia's knees then went weak at the familiar scent of his cologne entering her nostrils. But within a millisecond – The stubborn and prideful beyblader leaned closer to place his lips upon hers. The broad beyblader closed his eyelids once more and realised how passionate this situation was about to get. It just took his breath away from his now starving lungs.

Meanwhile, the Indian girl placed her hand onto his broad muscular toned arm and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with thrill. "Um." She mumbled, not getting enough of her ex who she'd missed so much. Ryuga was a large part of her life, despite that they may never get back together. He'd probably got every women in the world at his feet now for his fame and fortune.

After a minute or two, the stubborn beyblader felt the dark haired girl shift back from the kiss and he opened his eyes, to witness a chuckle leave her smudged lipstick lips. "Uh?" Ryuga gasped, not really knowing how to react to this. His stomach was infested with that butterfly sensation and his heart skipped an unhealthy beat. He'd finally kissed the girl who stole his childhood heart. She'd never given it back since either.

"By the way, I forgot to ask earlier. Have you missed me?" The kissing booth girl asked curiously. "Because I think you know I've missed you."

Suddenly giving permission to the stubbornness and pride to slip aside, the muscular silver haired beyblader gave into his emotion. "Maybe I have?" Ryuga answered and stood up from the stool confidently. He then paused before adding. "If we are going to talk this out. I am not discussing it here." The powerful beyblader concluded before making his way off the stand to let the next customer step up onto the stand.

"I know you won't." Catylia sighed and stood up from the stand. "Lets discuss it now then!"

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews :D you guys rock for sticking beside me. And I hope you enjoyed the request ******SamenthaFernandes**7 – I know you have been very eager for me to post this xD So I hope it was worth the wait. And I'm sorry if Ryuga sounds a little OC at times – I'm still watching the anime and his personality is, unpredictable! If he's in character – Yippie! IF NOT, I will happily re-write this again :). Lots of love **XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
